


Lazy Mornings

by ZombiesAreGarbageAtKnitting



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frottage, Kranna smut, Kratos and Anna are living their best life, Morning Sex, Morning sex is best sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombiesAreGarbageAtKnitting/pseuds/ZombiesAreGarbageAtKnitting
Summary: In the crazy situation they found themselves in, the couple rarely had time like this. When it came up, they took full advantage of it.





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some more of that Kranna smut that you didn't need in your life.

Kratos loved lazy Sunday mornings.

  
They were lying in bed together. Anna was snuggled up against him, sleeping with her head nestled on his bicep, one hand splayed out on his bare chest and her legs entangled with his. Her chest was rising and falling with deep steady breaths. He could hear her gentle snores through her nose and smiled.

  
He liked to watch her. She looked beautiful like that, with the early morning light illuminating her face. She was wearing an old cotton shirt from Kratos, one that went down to her mid-thigh. Her brown hair was spread over the pillow behind her. He reached over and brushed a lock behind her ear.

  
They didn’t get mornings like this very often; when you spent your time running around the world and hiding from Cruxis, there wasn’t often time to relax like this. So when they had the opportunity, they took advantage of it.

  
Anna made a noise and blearily opened her eyes. “Hey,” she said, her voice hoarse with sleep. She arched against him, moaning with the pleasant feeling of her muscles stretching. “Ooh, that was great. I slept like a log.”

  
Kratos rolled over so that he was closer to her, his hands resting on her hips. He kissed her on the lips and gently rubbed his thumb over her hip bone. “Good morning. Would you like me to go get breakfast?”

  
Anna reached her hand up behind his neck and shifted so that their foreheads were touching. “Not yet,” she murmured coyly. She moved so that one of her legs was wrapped around his waist. “Let’s just…relax for a bit.”

  
“Relax, huh?” Kratos smirked at her. “And how do you want to…relax?”

  
Anna gave him a grin back. She moved closer against him, one hand gently caressing his bare chest. She pulled him into a kiss and started to move against him. Kratos moaned into her mouth as she circled her hips against his. He could feel the heat of her body through his shorts, the only piece of clothing he was wearing. He felt that familiar electricity course through his blood, making him shiver.

  
She bit his bottom lip and he growled. He moved against her aggressively, grunting as he bucked his hips wantonly. He already felt his cock start to twitch with arousal. He cupped one of her breasts and squeezed, making her arch against him again. He could feel her nipples, hard through the shirt she was wearing. They pressed closer, exploring each other’s bodies with a feverish passion. They were panting and gasping, the gentle sound of wet kisses on flesh heightening their lust.

  
“Mmm, geez, you’re certainly not shy this morning.” Anna laughed as he flushed pink. “You’re so cute.”

  
“Cute?” Kratos ran a hand down her side and squeezed her rear end. She gave a strange squeak and Kratos smirked and circled his hand around her thigh. “Hmm…cute makes it seem like I’m innocent. And if you could read my mind right now…” He brushed his fingers against her center, the bare flesh there warm and damp with her arousal. She gasped and bucked her hips against his hand. “…the images in my head are certainly not innocent.”

  
“Mmm…” She closed her eyes and rocked her hips against him. “That feels good.”

  
“Does it?” Kratos teased her folds, slowly circling her clit with a finger. She gasped louder when he slid a finger inside of her body. Another finger, and he began to stroke her inner walls. He explored her body, the warmth as her muscles as they tightened around his fingers, pulsing with need. She gasped breathlessly as he stroked over sensitive spots. "Just wait."

  
He slipped out of her, leaving her to moan at the emptiness. He gripped the hem of her shirt and tugged it over her head. Leaving her bare, he tossed it aside and fondled her breasts. He pinched and tugged at her pink tipped nipples and then brought his mouth to her.

  
As he sucked on her breasts, Anna’s hand drifted down to his waist. His arousal was straining desperately against his shorts, and Anna certainly didn’t help matters by caressing him. He growled and started to trail his mouth down, across her taut stomach and down towards her belly button. He passed her navel and spread her legs as he slowly went down her body.

  
“…Kratos…” Anna moaned his name as he settled between her legs. He didn’t bother to wait, spreading her legs a little more to bury his mouth in her mound. “Haaah!”

  
He gave a long languid lick along her slit, stopping to tease her clit with his tongue. Anna squirmed and moaned as he continued his assault on her body, his lips and tongue working in tandem. His tongue brushed against her clit, then back down to plunge inside of her, then back up again to her clit.

  
He tasted the nectar of her arousal, lapping it up into his mouth, as she spiraled closer to her climax. She fisted her hands in his red hair, pushing his head down and grinding her hips against his mouth. He moaned against her, her desperation making his cock throb with need.

  
His tongue focused her clit again, this time giving steady, constant stimulation. She gave a shuddery gasp and her muscles tightened. Kratos moaned against her, his hips humping against the bed. He was desperate for the friction against his hard erection, something to make the crackle of pleasure flare through his body.

  
He finally felt her muscles relax as her orgasm faded away. He lapped up the liquid that gushed out of her, enjoying the sweet taste of her climax. She was panting as Kratos climbed back up to desperately kiss her. He was groping her breasts, frenzied as he gently bit her neck and rutted his hips against her thighs.

  
He needed her. He needed stimulation, he needed gratification. He needed more. He felt like no matter what Anna did, it would never be enough to satisfy him.

  
“Lean back,” she whispered. He shivered at her seductive tone. “Go on,” she insisted. “Do it.”

  
He did as she told, leaning back on his elbows. Anna kissed his neck, then slowly started to trail her kisses down his chest. He was already breathing heavily, anticipating her movements and actions. By the time she had reached his waistband, he was squirming and writhing beneath her.

  
Anna slowly slipped his pants down his legs. He groaned as his cock was freed, fully erect against his stomach. Her slim hand wrapped around his shaft and he gasped as she started to stroke up and down. Slowly, enticingly, delicately.

  
“Spread your legs,” she murmured. He did as she told and she added, “A little more. That’s it.”

  
His cock was twitching and leaking, begging for attention. His tip glistened with a drop of precum as Anna dragged her tongue up and down, trailing along the veins. He leaned his head back, lost in the sensations of her mouth, panting in desperate pleasure. It was overwhelming: both too much and not enough at the same time.

  
Anna’s lips pressed against him, then parted to pull him into her mouth. Her tongue explored him, gliding over his ridges and veins, up and over his slit and back down again. She moved her mouth up and down, thrusting him in and out, saliva and precum making his skin slick.

  
A stream of moans tumbled out of his throat as he felt suction start on his flesh. Anna was sucking and slurping; the wet noises sounded almost obscene. His breathing became ragged and erratic; his hands turned to fists and clenched handfuls of the sheets. He was still propped up on his elbows, his head hanging back in abandon. He was helpless against Anna, Anna and her warm, wet mouth and her lavishing tongue. He opened his eyes to watch her, entranced by her full, pouty lips stretched around his cock.

  
“Ahh!” He threw his head back as Anna sucked a little harder and he felt the pleasure peak. Her tongue snaked out of her mouth to twirl along his skin. Every lick, every movement, every moan heightened the intensity. “Anna…” He was breathing heavily now, his chest rising and falling. His eyes closed automatically as his body started to shake.  
But he didn’t want it to end this way. He wanted Anna, not her mouth, but her. He wanted to hold her as she came, trembling and convulsing. He wanted to hear her gasp and cry out and say his name over and over and over _oh Kratos_. He wanted more, more pleasure, more intensity, more desire. So much more.

“Haaah…ngh…Anna…I…no…s—stop…I want…haaaah….”

  
He was so close to the edge of oblivion now, his hips squirming under her beautiful work. He couldn’t form a sentence anymore, couldn’t tell her to stop. But Anna knew him well, knew his body, knew his tells. She suddenly stopped and moved away.

  
The sudden lack of stimulation was, if anything, almost more intense. He was left, devoid of her touch, hard and twitching, slick with her saliva. The spiral into orgasm stopped, ebbing away with Anna. He fell back against the pillows with a soft thump.

  
Kratos could hear her moving. His body was rebelling against him; he craved release with every fiber of his being. He resisted the urge to move his hand down his own body and finish himself off with a few quick jerks. No, he wanted Anna. He needed Anna. He shifted and sat up straighter, his head swimming with the sudden blood rush.

  
She crawled into his lap again, her breasts bouncing deliciously as she moved to straddle him. She hovered above him, her strong, muscular legs holding her up. Her lips pressed against his, then moved off to the side, to his ear.

  
“Your hair is all messed up.” As if to emphasize this, she snaked her fingers through the red locks and tugged. “What happened? You seem a bit flustered.”

  
It was as if their roles were reversed: Anna, the passionate, emotional woman he loved so much, was calm and cool, talking to him as if she might have asked about the weather. And he, Kratos, who prided himself on being collected and level-headed, was incensed, his eyes wild and his breathing harsh.

  
“Anna…I…” She cut him off with a kiss. He pressed his tongue into her mouth and she took advantage of his distraction. “Ngh!”

  
Her hand gripped his cock and she started rubbing against him, grinding her clit up and down against his hard cock. He groaned and circled his arms around her hips. “I can’t wait,” he whispered as she shifted against him. “I can’t. I need you, Anna, please, I need you now.”

  
She swiveled her hips a little harder and giggled against him. “But I like this,” she teased, her warm breath floating over his ear. “It feels…” She pressed hard against him and he let out a strangled cry. “Incredible.”

  
“Please.” His voice was wavering. “I will go insane if I don’t have you.”

  
“Mmm…” She reached for him and lifted her hips so she was hovering above him. She positioned his cock against her entrance, the tip gently spreading the flesh there. He stared down, watching with anticipation as she eased herself down onto him, impaling herself with his aching shaft. Kratos buried his face in her neck, tightening the hold he had on her, and groaned.

  
Being inside her was heaven.

  
He didn’t move, simply relishing in the splendor of her body. Her slick, hot walls tightening around his cock, her lush breasts pressed against his chest. Her skin was flushed and damp with sweat as she leaned against him. Her teeth gently nipped at his earlobes and she wrapped her hands around him, with one hand on his back and the other resting on his chest.

  
“Look at me, Kratos.” He raised his head and leaned back to make eye contact. She was smiling at him, that damnable smirk that always managed to arouse him. He felt his heart beat faster, his thoughts scrambled for just a moment. She was beautiful. So damn beautiful. He couldn’t resist lunging for her mouth, slipping his tongue between those supple pink lips.

  
In response, still locked in his kiss, she circled her hips. He let out a gasp of pleasure and she stifled a laugh. Her hips started to move up and down, achingly slow as he reciprocated. Their thrusts were short and gentle against each other. Kratos pinned her to his body, one hand resting on the small of her back, above her rear end, the other sliding up her body to cup her breasts.

  
As their movements became more frenzied and Kratos started jerking his hips up, delving into her depths, Anna’s head rolled back in ecstasy. She was letting out huffy breaths and gasps, her chest rising and falling.

  
She arched her back after a particularly enjoyable movement, when his tip hit a sensitive spot, crying out unintelligible words. Her breasts stuck out and Kratos took advantage of the position, moving his mouth to her nipples. He sucked and licked and felt her insides tense around him. She let out a moan, wild and intense. Kratos smiled against her skin, then thrust up at the same time he gently bit her nipple.

  
Her muscles tightened around his cock, harder this time, and he felt the spiral rise again. He wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. Not with Anna moving like she was, moaning like she was, looking like she was. He could already feel the wonderful ache of pleasure; he was on the very edge.

  
He held her tighter and continued licking, biting, sucking Anna’s beautiful breasts, loving every taste of her flesh he got. Still inside her, Kratos shifted so that he was exactly where he wanted to be.

  
He thrust up.

  
Anna’s moans turned to a shuddery cry. He knew her body well, knew exactly which areas to stroke and stimulate. He moved his fingers to the place where they were joined and found her sensitive, swollen clit. He moved his fingers in time with his thrusts, circling the bundle of nerves. She was moaning his name, crying out as he moved. He took his mouth off her breasts and stared at her body shuddering in his arms. He pulled her up so that she was pressed against his chest, with her chin resting on his shoulder. He pressed his mouth to her ear.

  
“You’re almost there, aren’t you?” His voice was a low, impassioned growl. “Let yourself go. I want to feel it.”

  
“Kratos…” With his short, sharp thrusts that kept hitting her sensitive spots, Anna couldn’t stop the sweet rush of release. “…Yes. Yes! Yes! Kratos!”

  
Kratos was quickly realizing: being inside Anna wasn’t heaven. Being inside Anna in the midst of her climax was heaven.

  
He could feel her muscles start to spasm, oh spirits, she was squeezing him, tightening around him. The ripple of her insides made him close his eyes in ecstasy. The rhythm of her body, clenching and unclenching, as if she were trying to milk him dry, was almost too much. He slowed his movements, just wanting to savor the moment, just a little longer, please, _just a little more_.

  
Anna was trembling in his arms and her fingernails were digging into his back. He buried his face into her shoulder and held her close, circling his hips to ride out her orgasm. He gave an animalistic growl against her skin.

  
The rising tide of his own ecstasy was coming on fast. Her convulsions around him were quickly drawing him to the edge of bliss. His lips parted and he felt a guttural, deep cry come from his throat. Her name escaped his lips, along with a deep groan.

  
There it was. The sweet eruption of his climax overcame him. He could feel his own muscles pulsing inside of her, filling her with cum. He kept thrusting, erratic as he lost control of himself. His body was shaking and convulsing as he held Anna, his voice devolving into groans of pleasure.

  
Anna’s moaning of his name slowed as her own orgasm did; she dragged the syllables of his name out into deep sighs. The wonderful friction of her spasms slowly died down with Kratos still pumping inside her. He kissed her neck and growled in satisfaction as he slowed to a stop.

  
“…Wow.” Anna was breathing heavily, her eyes closed against his chest. “Just…wow.”

  
With a groan, he fell backwards, pulling her with him. He clutched at the sheets and quickly covered the two of them, pulling it up to Anna’s shoulders. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her damp hair. He could hear her breathing deepen as she fell asleep in his arms again.

  
Yes, he loved Sunday mornings like this. There was nothing better in the world.


End file.
